Red Hair, Red Wings
by Bluejay Blaze
Summary: Shanks didn't know he had a daughter- at least, not until she showed up on the Grand Line! And, like almost everyone in this part of the ocean, she's eaten a Devil Fruit- the Draco-Draco no Mi, model: Wyvern.
1. Jazz

_Author's Note: I don't like doing ongoing stories. I have one already, and while I love writing it, it doesn't feel all that rewarding. Not many people read it. So this won't be an ongoing story. Instead, I'll try doing it as a collection of one-shots, but only if people like it. And by like it, I mean leave reviews saying what they liked. I don't care how many favourites something gets; I care about feedback and what people think of my writing._

"Well, that's interesting," Shanks muttered to himself, spyglass held up to his eye. The object of his focus was a small vessel approaching his ship- a waver to be exact. Except, unlike most wavers, it was fitted with a tiny canon. It was adorable.

The oddest part was, this was the middle of the New World and the Red Hair Pirates were days from the nearest island. A single-man waver shouldn't have been able to make it out this far at all. The little craft was running on fumes, its pilot hunched over in a desperate attempt to coax more power from the failing engines.

Shanks made a split second decision. The pilot had to be a rookie- otherwise they'd never be dumb enough to cross _any_ sea alone in a waver- but they must also be fairly skilled. They wouldn't have gotten this far otherwise. He wanted a closer look at this person. Regardless of anything else, they at least promised to be interesting.

"Bring her about! We need to intercept that waver!"

"That shouldn't be hard Captain," Beckham observed from the rail. "They're headed straight for us."

And so they were. Within moments the little waver was bobbing beneath the _Red Force_. Shanks waved at the pilot and threw down a rope.

"Ahoy friend! Who are you?" This close, Shanks could get a good look at the lone sailor. It was a young woman wearing curious clothing that appeared to be made of leather scales and wool. Her strawberry blonde hair was tied into a ponytail that stuck out from beneath her dragon-shaped helm. Despite his travels, Shanks couldn't ever remember seeing someone dressed like that.

"Name's Jazz old-timer." The girl looked up. Her eyes flashed pale grey, with something bestial behind them. She seemed to frown, though it was hard to tell with her helmet. "Hey! Are you... Red-Haired Shanks?"

"Yeah, that's me." Shanks was surprised. Yonko or not, he didn't have many women chasing him these days.

"Finally!" The girl's voice came out practically a snarl. Her waver secure, she leapt up onto the rail. Shanks leaned out of the way, mildly surprised. He was even more surprised when he found a blade pointed at him.

"Sorry, I don't duel pretty girls."

"Shut up!" Jazz swung her katana, drawing a dagger with her other hand. Shanks backed away, but didn't draw his own sword. He had already judged this fight. The girl was good, but nowhere near his level. He didn't want to hurt her if he could help it.

"Hey, calm down. Why are you attacking me?"

Those words only seemed to make Jazz angrier. Her attacks became faster and sloppier, and shimmery green scales began to crust over her visible skin. Shanks sighed. _Just what I need, an enraged zoan on my ship_. A massive leap carried the red-haired pirate into the rigging. He was surprised when, instead of giving up in frustration, Jazz sheathed her blades and growled. Claws exploded from her feet, followed by a long tail and a crown of horns. Her arms became leathery wings.

Shanks had to admit, being chased through the rigging by a wyvern was certainly interesting. But after Jazz tore one too many chunks out of the mast, he'd had enough. A quick tangle of ropes subdued the wyvern girl, binding her wings and snapping jaws. Jazz slowly resumed human form, the better for glowering at him from her temporary prison.

"Look," Shanks sighed, sitting on a rope like a hammock, "I enjoy a good fight, but this is ridiculous. I've never even seen you before; what possible reason could you have for attacking me?"

"You abandoned me." Jazz's voice was barely a whisper. "I know mum was just a brothel girl, but you spent six months with her. Six months! Didn't it occur to you that something might have happened in that time?" She struggled fruitlessly against her bonds.

It took Shanks a moment to remember the event his prisoner was speaking of. It had been over twenty years before- before he'd met Luffy, before he'd even become a captain. Shortly after Roger's death, Shanks had spent half a year in a port town, trying to decide what to do with his life. His face flushed the colour of his hair as he remembered the fling he'd had whilst there.

"Wait... You're Sandra's daughter?"

"So the bastard does remember!"

"And you think I'm your father?"

"Who else could it be?!" Jazz was swinging back and forth in her ropes; Shanks suspected she was trying to get close enough to bite him. "I was born six months after you left, and she wasn't with anyone else when you-!" When her attempts to bite proved futile, Jazz sighed and reluctantly calmed down.

"Mum didn't like having me around- said I was bad for business. As soon as I was old enough to feed myself, she gave me a piece of paper and told me to go find my father. I was six! How'd she expect me to do that?"

_Piece of paper? A vivre card!_ Shanks could remember giving one to Sandra, when he'd foolishly believed their love was real. Then the rest of what Jazz had said kicked in. A six year old girl, following a vivre card halfway around the world, with no one to look after her... He couldn't imagine what Jazz- what his _daughter_\- had to go through. Shanks scooped the girl up in a one-armed hug, made slightly complicated by the tangle of rigging.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "If I'd known..." Shanks paused. If he had known, what would he have done? He was a pirate, born and raised. He wouldn't have been able to stand being landlocked for too long. If he'd stayed long enough for Jazz to be born, he would have taken her to sea with him sooner than later. Maybe even earlier than she'd set off herself.

_But at least she would've been with me. I could've kept her safe!_

"Let go of me old-timer."

"That's no way to speak to your father," Shanks admonished jokingly. He carefully unwound the ropes, pulling Jazz into his rigging hammock just before she dropped to the deck. The girl stared at him in confusion.

"So... Are we gonna fight or what?"

"Are you suggesting that I beat up my own daughter? I may be a horrible father, but I'm not that cruel!"

Shanks looked down to Jazz's little waver. "Is that dinky little boat all you have?"

The question earned him an indignant growl. _My God, was she raised by sea kings?_ "Don't be mean to _Wings_! I'd have died without him!"

A waver with a name, and possibly a klabauterman. That was new. Shanks shook his head.

"I'm not trying to be mean to your... _Wings_. But he can't carry much, especially with that little canon. Don't you have a proper ship, with a crew and things?"

"Nope."

"Then how the Hell did you get out here?" Shanks felt a bubble of amazed irritation in his chest, a feeling he'd thought reserved for Luffy's antics.

"Just me and _Wings_. I don't have much stuff, so it's not an issue. Well, except fuel. _Wings_ can sail, but it's not as fast as the engine."

_Maybe it's a good thing I met Luffy,_ Shanks thought. _It's prepared me for dealing with this._

"As a pirate, I'm impressed. You've made it to the New World alone, in possibly the smallest pirate ship known to man. As your father... WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"You don't get a say," Jazz mumbled. "You didn't even know I existed before today."

"This changes now," Shanks said with finality. "I may not have been there when you were a child, but I'm here now, and no daughter of mine is going to sail the world in a waver. You're joining my crew."

"But-"

"_End of discussion._" Shanks carefully lowered himself and Jazz to the deck. Most of his crew were waiting for him, having overheard the discussion. Neither Shanks nor Jazz had a very quiet voice.

"Beckham, set course for the nearest island with a decent town. My daughter and I are going shopping."

"Aye-aye sir."

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"

Shanks grinned and placed his hand on Jazz's head. "Nope. We're going to get you properly outfitted, captain's orders. Welcome to the Red Hair Pirates!"


	2. Shopping with Shanks

_A short little whim I had, for those who liked the introduction of my OC, Shanks' daughter Jazz._

"Put me down!"

Like any good father, Shanks ignored his daughter's protests. He currently had her thrown over his shoulder as he walked through a port town, while his crew followed behind, giggling. Personally, the red-haired pirate didn't understand why Jazz was so upset. If she'd just agreed with him, things would've gone a lot easier.

Soon the claws came out- a hazard of manhandling a wyvern zoan. Not that Jazz could do any real damage with the way he was holding her. Shanks was used to dealing with angry teenage pirates. And hyper ones, and cowardly ones, and greedy ones... You get the point. He may not have had much experience as a father, but he was sure he could take whatever Jazz threw at him.

"If I put you down, do you promise to come shopping with me quietly?"

"Like Hell old man!"

"Then you're staying there until we get where we're going."

If he was a normal father, Shanks would've been appalled at the vocabulary that spewed from his daughter's mouth in retaliation. Since he was a pirate, he considered her swearing like a sailor to be a sign she was able to handle the family business.

The father-daughter pair and their trail of followers finally stopped in a small, eclectic women's wear store. Shanks put Jazz down and motioned for Benn and Yassop to block the door. Jazz growled.

"Why're we here old man?"

"Do you know what I found when I helped you move into your cabin?" Shanks asked cheerfully. "I found that your little waver carried caltrops, flint and steel, grappling hooks, lamps, rope, a spyglass, sedative darts, a baby den-den mushi, and some bubbly coral. You know what wasn't in your cargo? Clothes other than what you're wearing. And since there's no way my daughter is running around naked on laundry days, you need at least one other outfit. So we're not leaving until you pick something."

"And what's wrong with me naked, eh?"

Shanks facepalmed. He'd forgotten, Jazz's mother was a brothel girl. "Jazz, when out at see, some men get lonely. If a young woman were to run around with no clothes... I don't think they would, but I don't want to risk any of my crew taking advantage of you. Both for your sake, and for theirs."

He could practically hear his crew members going pale. Everyone who sailed with Shanks knew how protective he could be, and what he did to harm those under his protection. The red-haired yonko grinned.

Jazz glared around at the colourful clothes. "What if I don't find anything I like?" she demanded. Shanks' grin broadened.

"Then I pick for you." To prove how serious he was, the older pirate began sifting through the assortment of silks, wools, and cottons. His enthusiasm soon took over, and he began pulling out outfits to show his daughter.

"Oh, how about this one?"

"No stripes!"

"Okay, this?"

"Skirt's too long; can't fight in it."

Well, at least she was practical, somewhat. Shanks frowned. Jazz hadn't made a move to look at anything. She simply stood there and rejected his suggestions. Since he had no idea of her tastes, and she was being hugely uncooperative, he started holding up outfits that reminded him of other pirates. She rejected Buggy's clown style (to his relief), and looked offended when he suggested she dress like Mihawk. Eventually Shanks got tired of Jazz's resistance. The store would be closing soon. Growling in frustration, he forced a red tank top and a pair of blue shorts into her arms.

"Try these on. If they fit, we're getting them." Maybe if she dressed like Luffy, the rubber boy's happy agreeableness would somehow infect her.

It fit. It clashed horribly with her hair and made her look like a boy, but it fit. Shanks found himself inordinately pleased that his daughter was flat-chested enough to pass as male. It meant less of a threat to her innocence, which she clearly didn't care to protect. Shanks wasn't sure why he did, but he chalked it up to his newly discovered fatherly instincts.

They were about to pay when Jazz stopped him. Her eyes went unusually soft and uncertain as she tugged on the back of his jacket. Shanks froze in confusion. What had made his little wyvern suddenly turn into a proper girl.

He looked back, and saw Jazz staring at a long sash. It was similar to the kind many pirates wore, though it had a pattern of shining scales instead of being plain green. Shanks had no problems adding the sash to the meager pile of clothes (he was rich enough to pamper his girl if she'd let him), but he still felt the need to admonish his daughter.

"You can't just wear things that advertise the nature of your devil fruit. It makes it easier for opponents to figure out your strengths and weaknesses to exploit them."

"It's not that." Jazz's voice was unusually quiet. "It's... That sash reminds me of Mory. Not long after I first ate my devil fruit, I fell in the ocean on the edge of the calm belt. If Mory hadn't come up beneath me, I would've died. He brought me into the Grand Line and helped me make it to Saboaody." Jazz's eyes welled up with tears. "He- he died defending me from some marines who'd figured out I was your daughter."

Shanks pulled Jazz into a one-armed hug. "So you really were raised by sea kings."

"Yeah. Mory and _Wings_ taught me everything I know."

"Soooo... Did you learn swordsmanship from the sea king or the klabauterman? I've never heard of either using a blade."

Jazz giggled. "Naw, fighting I learned from mom's 'partners' before she sent me off. You'd be amazed how many mercenaries and sailors fell for the kicked puppy face."

Shanks laughed and ruffled Jazz's hair. "That's my girl. Always had the men wrapped around your little finger, eh?"

"Meh, I guess."

"Right." Shanks paid for Jazz's new outfit, then left for the ship. She was much more docile on the way back, though his crew still snickered as they walked together. The captain eventually got sick of it and spun around.

"Alright lads, what's so funny?"

Lucky Roo spoke up. "We were just wondering, captain, if you were planning on having her meet any of those supernova boys. You suddenly seem like the wedding planner type."

"What? No!" Shanks flung his arm protectively around his daughter. Jazz growled. "None of those boys are good enough for my baby, not even Luffy! She's staying with us, no weddings, no nothing. Is that understood?"

His crew nodded meekly. As they made their way back to the _Red Force_ though, Shanks was sure he heard them muttering about "daddy's girls" and "mother hens."


End file.
